Six What?
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Got bored. Gonna make a short Fox and The Hound Fic -complete-
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in the forest, all the animals were going about their daily lives

Including two foxes, Tod and Vixey

"Hm I wounder why Vixey wanted me to get so much fish for breakfast today?" Tod asked himself as he walked to the lake

Vixey had been acting real strange for the last few days, she seemed more calm, happy, and kept saying the number "six."

"Is this part of that heat thing?" Tod woundered remembering Vixey telling him that she had gone into heat. Which Tod (being raised by humans and not knowing these things) was totaly cluless about what that meant

"Or is it part of that game she showed me? Na why would_ Yiffing _be the cause of it? It did feel rather nice thogh,"

Tod decinded to quit woundering about it then and focus on the fish.

Back at the burrow, Vixey was resting in the grass as the sun shown down on her

"Boy will Tob be suprised when I tell him the news," Vixey said as she patted her tummy (it's not big yet, their's no bulge)

"Vixey I'm back," Tod said holding five fish in his mouth, and all wet

"Oh Tod I'm so happy," Vixey said as she nuzzled him

"Why? It's just fish," Tod said

"No not the fish Tod, it's about me. I'm pregnant," Vixey said

"Pregnant?" Tod said as if not knowing the meaing of the word

"Yes, you know pregnant," Vixey said

Tod stood their silent and looking confussed

"Tod do you know what that means?" Vixey asked

Tod shook his head no

"Are you serious? You don't know about where baby foxes come from?" Tod again shook his head

"Baby foxes?" Tob said as he began to look around searching for the little pups

"Your mom never told you about that?" Vixey said

"I never really knew my mom, or dad," Tod said "They died when I was real young,"

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Vixey said to herself "Okay Tod time to teach you about the miracle of life,"

**-three minutes later-**

"Oh my gosh you ate the six baby foxes!" Tod screamed as he ran away in fear

"No Tod I didn't eat them...Okay in a way I did, but it's no like that," Vixey said chasing her mate who had mistaken the phrase "Baby foves come from mommy foxes tummy."

"Boy you pups are going to have a crazy dad," Vixey said to her stomach

* * *

**l8ter**


	2. Chapter 2

"Must! Get Away!" Tod said as he continued to run from Vixey thinking she was going to eat him

Just then he looked back to she if she was still following him

"Phew I'm..."

"BANG!" Went the sound of the foxes head as it connected with a tree.

The slam was so loud that Copper and Cheif might have been able to hear it at their home

* * *

Meanwhile

Cheif and Copper were eatting some dog food

"Hey Cheif did you just hear something?" Copper said

"No Copper I didn't hear anything," Cheif said

* * *

Tod was out like a light after that.

* * *

Later

"Tod, Tod honey wake up," someone was saying to the half conses fox

Tod awaoke to see that it was Big Mama, the owl who helped him when he was just a pup

"What's going on honey? I heard you crash into this tree a mile away,"

"I was running for my life," Tod answered

"From what?" Big Mama asked

"From Vixey," Tod said explaing the whole story about how she ate the baby foxes

"What? Tod that's not how it works," Big Mama said

"But Vixey said..." Tod began

"Shhh here let me tell you the real story Tod," Big Mama said as she explained the "real" story about were children come from

-A few minutes later-

"Whoa." Tod said with a shocked look on his face

"Yes honey that how it happens," Big Mama said

"I thought it was odd why she wanted me to stick _"it"_ in her," Tod said

"Man Tod...You run...Fast," Vixey said as she suddenly appeared and trying to catch her breath

"Vixey. I'm so happy! Where going to be parents," Tod said he nuzzled his mate, then kissing her tummy

"Um...Okay," Vixey said alittle confussed just then

* * *

**More l8ter**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks now since Vixey had told Tod the exciting news. And of course her belly had grown a lot since then

"Oh I'm just sure we'll have sx of them," Vixey had thought to herself.

Also she had been teaching Tob how to be more of a forest fox, instead of a farmboy as his bird friends called him.

He learned to hunt, fish better, and all the other things a regular fox needed to know. And with a mate who had more than one tummy inside her to fill he really needed that knowledge.

Then one night in the forest, Tod and Vixey were asleep in their burrow.

Yet just then Tod woke up, he felt like somebody was kicking him

"Vixey,?" he whispered to his mate. Only to find that she was asleep

"But if she didn't then..?"

Just then he felt the kicking again, it was comming from inside Viexy's stomach.

The pups were alive inside her, his pups were alive. A feeling of pride fell over Tod right then

"Hello in there, I'm daddy. How you six little ones doing in there?" Tod said to Vixeys stomach "You going to come out soon? I hope you do, your mom and I want to see you all hehe,"

"They won't be here for a few more weeks honey," Vixey said who had just woken up when Tod started talking to the pups

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" Tod said

"It's okay," Vixey said "These pups just don't want me to sleep either," the pups continued to kick inside their mother

"You sure will be okay?" Tod suddenly asked

"Tod you and I will be fine, we'll be great parents to these little fox pups," Vixey said "Although you'll need alittle more training on how to be a forest fox. You still act like a farm fox a bit. We got to teach you some more about being a father to

"If it's to help the pups, I'll do it," Tod said

"Okay dear, goodnight," Vixey said trying to go back to sleep with the pups still kicking around in her

"Goodnight," Tod said as he kissed her then rudded her belly a bit

With that they both fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks were really busy for Tod

Vixey had been training him more on how to be a forest fox rather than being a farm one. And, of course Vixey contined to get fatter, along with all the other "wounderful" little things that come from being knocked up.

One day was very wierd for the father to be fox

"Vixey I'm here with dinner," Tod said

"What took you so long!" Vixey said angerly

"Do you not love me anyone? What about are precious pups?" she began sobbing

"I'm only a few minutes late," Tod said

"Okay honey, I forgive you," Vixey said cheerfully and kissed Tod. Then ate her meal

"Mood swings, ugh" Tod said to himself

* * *

Then one day, Tod was busy hunting some mice to get for Vixey when all of a sudden Big Mama few over to him

"Tod! Hurry Vixey's having them!"

"What!" Tod screamed as he ran back to the burrow as fast as he could

"Please be okay. Please be okay," Tod said over and over.

* * *

Soon enough he was at his home

"Vixey are you okay?" Tod asked

"Eveythings fine Tod," Vixey said in a calming voice "Come on in"

Tod peered his head in to see Vixey and six cute little orange balls of fur sucking for mamas milk. Tods pups

"We're a family now Tod," Vixey said

"Yes we are," Tod said as he nuzzled her. Then looked down again at the baby foxes

A whole new experience had just begun for the two adult foxes

"I love you," Vixey said

"I love you, and are pups to," Tod said

* * *

**The end**


End file.
